


Pregnant?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [48]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pregnant?

That night after you’d gotten Heimdall to bed, you and Thor made your way to his room, as it was still in the tower. Once he shut the door, you took a deep breath. “I-I kissed Tony.” You told him, unable to hold back anymore.

“I know.” He looked at you. “Did you not want me to know?” He asked curiously.

“If I didn’t want you to know, why would I tell you?” You asked, confused. “I was telling you because I felt I needed to be honest, and I didn’t know if you’d seen.” You told him him as you shrugged. “Are you upset with me?”

He shook his head. “Do what makes you happiest little one.”

Your eyebrows went up at that. “I would have thought you would have been angry.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps a little upset, but not angry. I was just telling Stark how much he has changed.”

You nodded, taking that in. “Thank you for understanding. I just got caught up in the excitement, and everything he’s done.”

“Do you wish to pursue a relationship with him again?”

“I don’t know.” You flopped back on the bed. “Nat said he hasn’t been with anyone since me, it’s been all about me and Heimdall. She supports the idea, but I don’t know.” Groaning, you closed your eyes. “Especially with what just happened with Steve.”

“I see.” He nodded, sitting besides you. He played with the bed sheet.

His responses weren’t helping you in the least, and you moved to your side, your arm over his legs. “I cannot tell you what to do little one.” He sighed. “I just ask you tell me your decision first.”

You nodded. “Of course, but right now…my focus is you and Heimdall. Nothing else matters nearly as much.” You said, although your voice was muffled against his leg.

“Are you sure?” He asked, just the slightest amount of insecurity in his voice.

Looking up at him, you nodded. “Of course I’m sure!” It hurt that you’d made him feel like you weren’t.

He nodded, shrugging out of his clothes to get ready for bed.

“I’m gonna take a shower…if you want to join me.” You said softly before making your way to his bathroom.

Thor bit his lip before following you inside, pressing you against the wall gently before you got in the shower. His lips met yours softly at first, but as your arms wrapped around his neck, he deepened it. He needed the reassurance and it showed in the intensity of his movements. Tangling your fingers in his locks, you kissed him back with just as much passion.

He lifted you and sat you on the counter while he started the water. Pulling off your shirt, you dropped it to the floor, your eyes never leaving him. His eyes were dark as he looked over you and nearly tore off your bottoms. In just a few moments, you were both bare and in the shower.

Thor kissed you deeply once again. “May I?”

You smirked. “You may do whatever you desire.”

“I always desire you.” He spoke softly before lifting you.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as your lips moved over his jaw and neck. It wasn’t long before Thor was rocking his hips against yours, the bathroom being filled with your whimpers and his grunts. Your head was back against the shower wall, his teeth grazing your neck. “Thor!” You panted, your fingers digging into his skin.

He growled, biting down and sucking a dark mark under your jaw. That did you in, your nails running over his skin as you clenched around him. He nearly roared as he finished with you, never being a quiet man.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you caught you breath. “I love you so much.” You smiled.

“I love you too.” He rested his forehead against yours. “So much.” He repeated.

Licking your lips, you ran your fingers through his hair. He gently stood you back in your feet before rinsing off the both of you.

You bit your lip as he stayed silent while you and him dried off. “Thor?” You asked gently. “What do you think about going to the courthouse and getting married tomorrow?”

He dropped the shorts he was holding. “Tomorrow?” He asked in surprise. “You wish to become my wife tomorrow?”

You blushed and nodded, biting you lip. “Why wait?” You shrugged, hoping he didn’t think you were insane.

“What about the ceremony?” He tilted his head. “I am just curious.”

“We go, fill out the marriage license, and the justice of the peace does it. There’s no formalities, no extras…just us.”

“Do we tell our friends?” He sat besides you.

“We can. I just don’t want to wait, and we’ll be celebrating in Asgard when we get married there.” You explained.

He nodded. “Then we shall get married.”

You grinned, looking up at him. “Really?” You asked excitedly.

“Of course. If that is your wish, I shall comply.” He offered his hand and kissed your knuckles.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to!” You told him. “If you’d rather wait, then tell me. I don’t want you agreeing just because of me…” You’d feel guilty.

“I wish to marry you as soon as possible, I am just unfamiliar with the process.” He assured with a soft smile.

That eased your worry and you pecked his lips. “Then by this time tomorrow- I’ll be Y/N Odinson.”

His eyes widened. “Shall I travel to get the rings? Or wait until the Asgardian ceremony?”

“What would you prefer?” You asked, leaning your head on your shoulder.

“I would prefer to exchange rings in Asgard.” He nodded.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” You assured him. “The rings aren’t important to me, Thor. Not extremely. What’s important to me is being with .”

He reached over and hugged you tight. “You’ll officially be a queen one day.”

You blinked a few times. “I…had not thought of that.” You admitted with a blush.

He grinned and chuckled. “It will be quite some time, but indeed it will happen.”

“I don’t think I’m qualified to be queen!”

He laughed. “Surely you are.”

Sitting up, you looked at him. “It’s not like we have classed on that here.” You countered.

“No, but others will teach you back at Asgard. That is not a concern we should worry about now.” He rubbed your leg.

“Alright.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around him. He held you for a while before the both of you moved back up the bed and laid for the night. Knowing you were marrying the man you loved the next morning kept you awake for a bit before finally being able to get some sleep.

* * *

Come morning, Thor was already up and spending time with Heimdall, chuckling as he was fussy. “Yes son, I know you are hungry.”

When you found them, you simply watched them happily for a moment. “Come here, tiny God.”

He reached for you with a whine, earning another chuckle from Thor. “Shall I go speak to the others of our plans, little one?”

“If you want to.” You smiled.

Thor beamed. “I shall!” He said proudly. “I am marrying the love of my life this morning!”

You smiled wider, your cheeks tinted as he left the hall completely. You wondered what your friends would say. Getting comfortable with Heimdall, you tickled his stomach slightly before getting him latched.

* * *

Nat was the first one Thor told and raised her eyebrows. “So no ceremony?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Just this…’justice of the peace’, and us, I am told. I assume by ‘us’ she was including you and the others, as well.”

She hummed. “Well okay.” She nodded. “Let me know what time I guess.”

“You sound displeased.” He noted. “Is everything alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah, just soaking it in. I’m gonna go tell Clint okay?” She patted his bicep as she walked by.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but accepted her answer before heading off to find Tony. Smiling when he found him in the lab with Bruce. “My friends I am getting married today!”

“Well, that was unexpected.” Tony replied. “Why so quickly?” He asked, curious. “Not that I’m not happy for you!”

“She came up with the idea.” Thor nodded. “I’m not sure why.”

Bruce shrugged. “She’s under a lot of pressure right now with the little guy. She’s stressed, and just got screwed over by Captain Asshole. She probably doesn’t want the stress of finishing the planning for a wedding, and wants something happy. She doesn’t want something major with everything, but she wants to marry you. So, quick wedding.”

“Or she’s pregnant.” Tony shrugged without thinking. Bruce instantly smacked his arm.

Thor’s eyes widened. “You don’t think…”

“What?” Tony held his hands up. “It’s not like it’s impossible.”

Bruce just stared at his friend as the God rushed out in path to find you. “Really?!” Bruce sighed.

* * *

You were humming contently when Thor rushed in, causing you to jump. “Everything alright?”

“Are you pregnant?!” His voice was nearly booming, causing a clap of thunder outside.

“I don’t think so?” You answered, confused at his outburst.

“That’s what Stark suggested as to why you wanted the wedding so soon.” He was panting.

Your eyebrows went up. “As far as I know, I’m not. I suggested it because I want to marry you.” You told him. “And would you really be that upset? You scared the hell out of me. I’m not saying I want another one anytime soon, but jeez.”

“We have a son that is only six months, who is sick. I have doubts we could raise another at this time.”

“I know, but why would you sound so _angry_ with me?!” You huffed, shushing Heimdall as he whined.

Thor took a deep breath, not wanting to cause a fight. “Not angry. Surprised. Perhaps a little stressed and overwhelmed.”

You sighed. “I was told my body wouldn’t be healed completely after the c-section for like 18 months, and I don’t want another right away anyway. I would have told you if I even thought I was.”

“Can you check?” He bit his lip. “Or is it truly not a concern?”

“Would it make you feel better? I’m on birth control, and we use a condom almost every single time.” You wanted this put to rest.

“Alright.” He nodded, backing off.

You adjusted Heimdall slightly and held out your hand to him. “One day, we’ll _plan_ our next one.”

He sat besides you. “One day. Not so soon.” He nodded.

Tony knocked a few moments later. “Sorry if I freaked you out, Goldilocks.” He peeked in.

“If Heimdall wasn’t nearly asleep, I’d deck you.” You shot him a look.

Tony looked sheepish. “Sorry. I’ll um…” He gave a small wave before backing out of the door.

You rolled your eyes once he was gone. “I need to talk to him about thinking before he speaks…” You chuckled.

Thor nodded. “Banner was also upset with him.”

“I wonder why.” You said teasingly. “Did you tell them about the wedding?”

Thor nodded, then looked concerned. “Natasha didn’t seem too pleased. And everyone is wondering why so soon, expect Banner I think I understood.”

Your shoulders sagged at that. “Never-mind then.” You said softly. “Forget I mentioned it.”

Thor instantly put a hand on your back. “No, it is our wedding, our decision. I wish to marry you as soon as I can. If it is just us who goes to see this peace man, then so be it. I’m sure our friends will be at the ceremony that comes later.”

“Even you didn’t seem all that into the idea, though.” You looked up at him.

He sighed, cupping your cheek. “I am sorry. I was just curious as to why.”

Turning your head slightly, you kissed the palm of his hand. “If it doesn’t sound like something that you want, please tell me.”

“I was just worried that you didn’t want to have a ceremony. I think that is what Natasha is worried about too.” He shrugged softly. “As long as we still have one I am fine.”

“We’re having one in Asgard, and that’s not what matters to me. What matters to me is _us_ , and sharing our love.” You told him calmly. “Everything else is just extra.”

He nodded. “Then I am all for it.” He pecked your lips.

You gave him a warm smile. “Then when shall we get hitched, Mr. Odinson?” You asked lovingly.

“How about after the tiny God wakes up?” He smiled.

“Perfect.” You agreed. You were slightly worried you had upset your friends, but as long as Thor was agreeing to it, you’d have to speak to them about it another time.

Thor grinned. “I cannot wait, little one.” He assured you.

You smiled in relief and kissed his cheek before going to set Heimdall back in bed. “Neither can I.” You told him once Heimdall was in bed. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you smiled up at him. “Let’s get something to eat.”

He nodded and followed you, putting arm around your shoulders. “I think that sounds perfect.” He agreed.

Nat and Clint were in the kitchen, watching something on a random tablet. “Morning, guys.” You said softly, worried they were somehow upset with you.

Clint smiled first. “Hey.” He paused the video. “Heard you were getting married today. Congrats.”

Smiling, you nodded. “Thank you!” You chuckled. “Have you eaten yet?”

Nat nodded. “Yeah we just finished eating. We can get out of your guys’ hair if you want.” She stood.

You shook your head. “You’re fine. I was just asking so I knew whether to offer to make you guys something, too. You can stay and watch your video if you want.”

They nodded and went back to it, Thor sitting a seat away from them as he watched you make you both something to eat.”What are you making, little one?” He asked, curious.

“Chocolate chip pancakes.” You smiled. “Topped with whipped cream and strawberries.”

“Okay, you got me. Can I have a couple?” Clint suddenly asked.

You laughed. “Of course you can.” You agreed.

Nat bit her lip, speaking up after a while. “So are you guys still having a ceremony?”

Your eyes went to Thor, and then to her. “In Asgard we are.” You told her. “That’ll be a big enough wedding, as Thor is well….Thor.” You chuckled lightly.

“And we’re still gonna be apart of it?” She looked between you and Thor.

“Of course!” You quickly flipped a pancake so it wouldn’t burn.

“Well…okay.” She shrugged, patting Clint on the head. “I’m gonna go train.” She left the kitchen without another word.

Sighing, you stared at the pan. “Guess I managed to upset yet another person.”  

“She was just excited to wear her dress. Don’t worry about it.” Clint assured.

You shrugged a shoulder. “It doesn’t feel like that’s it.”

“Well, that’s all she told me.” Clint nodded. “Honest.”

Nodding, you gave him a sad smile. You served up the plates for you and the guys, sitting in between them as you ate.

* * *

Nat had went to find Tony, leaning against a wall as she found him alone in a lab. “Happy about the wedding?”

“If it makes her happy.” He shrugged. “Why?”

“I guess I’m not.” She frowned. “I think it was a quick decision to make her feel better.” She waves it off. “Sorry I can’t talk about it with anyone else.”

Tony sighed. “So, what if it is? She deserves something to make her happy, Nat.” He pointed out. “I mean, her son gets diagnosed with cancer, and what? Less than a week later finds out Captain Douche was cheating on her. She’s been looking forward to marrying him for awhile now, let her have this.”

Nat raised her eyebrows. “Alright then. My bad.” She raised her hands up in defense. “Forget I said anything.” She turned on her heel and exited the lab.

He groaned, knowing that chances were, she acted off with you, and you weren’t happy. He knew you were semi-upset with him too so he just stayed put and waited for you to come see him first.

* * *

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to take some to Tony. We all know he’s been in there too long.” You chuckled, picking up a plate with a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

You hummed as you went to find him, smiling when you walked through the doors. “Hey…hungry?”

Hearing your voice, he grinned. “For your cooking? Always.” He sat down his tools and came over, picking a spot to sit at.

Blushing, you set it down for him. “Sorry about earlier, by the way.” You told him. “I was just frustrated.”

“No it’s okay, I really do need to think before speaking.” He smiled, waving it off.

“I did mention having that talk with you…” You teased him. “But, my food is in the kitchen.”

He nodded. “Well thank you for the pancakes.” He patted your hand from across the table.

You smiled. “You’re welcome.” You waved bye before heading out, back to eat with Thor and Clint.

“I am not getting a hammer. Arrows are my thing.” Clint was saying.

Thor huffed. “But hammer’s are fantastic.” He countered, turning to look at you when he heard you giggle. “Tell him, little one.”

You shrugged. “I dunno. I think it’d be weird seeing him with anything other than arrows.” You told them as you sat down. “Besides, I like you wielding the only hammer.”

Clint hummed. “See? Exactly.”

Thor nudged him, nearly causing the man to fall of his chair. You laughed at his facial expression, shaking your head at their antics. You ate as you continued to listen to them both and washed the dishes afterwards. “Clint, are you coming to the courthouse with us? We’re going after Heimdall wakes up.” You asked as you dried your hands, hoping that your friends were going to be there.

Thor looked at him. “We wish to have you there.”

Clint hummed. “Is Nat coming too?”

You shrugged. “I haven’t seen her.” You told him. “She doesn’t seem happy with me, though.”

“I’m sure she’d wanna go. Made of honor right?” Clint asked more to himself than to you.

“If she still wants to be. Can you go find her?” You sat near Thor.

Clint nodded. “Sure. I’ll come find you and let you know. Do we wear fancy?”

You chuckled. “Nah, just not like…workout clothes.” You teased. 

* * *


End file.
